


Unrequired Perfection: Epilogue - The Reception

by PapuruKakugan



Series: Unrequired Perfection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Frottage, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi can barely keep his eyes open he’s so drunk. No, not drunk. Pissed. Blitzed. Leathered. Utterly shit-faced. Eren’s trying to not laugh; failing miserably at hiding his shit eating grin. But Levi doesn’t notice, just keeps listing off all the reason’s he’d like to find a box, shove Hange in it and send her off to Africa.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating Mature for Levi's language.

Eren can’t believe it. He’s sat staring at his new husband in disbelief. His very drunk husband.

Levi is slouched over the white linen tablecloth full of plates of half eaten food, glasses with random bits of debris floating in the dregs, streamers, party hats and balloon whistles discarded among the wreckage.

Levi can barely keep his eyes open he’s so drunk. No, not drunk. Pissed. Blitzed. Leathered. Utterly shit-faced. He’s leering at Eren with one hand propping up his head, the other gliding lazily up and down Eren’s thigh getting dangerously close to the goods.

Eren catches the wandering limb and entwines their fingers; Levi’s cold digits stroke the back of Eren’s warm hand. Eren’s trying to not laugh; failing miserably at hiding his shit eating grin. But Levi doesn’t notice, just keeps listing off all the reason’s he’d like to find a box, shove Hange in it and send her off to Africa.

“I mean she just took it! No please or- or- pleases. I said please when I tooked it back.” Levi’s words have steadily been getting more and more slurred over the night, it’s the first time Eren has seen him truly drunk. It’s awesome.

“Ands when I got it back the letters were all move- what time’s it?” Levi suddenly stops his drunken tirade and reaches for the bottle of tequila. Eren stops him from refilling his glass, gently prying the bottle out of Levi’s death grip and essentially picking up the shorter man.

“Time for bed I think.”

“No, no. I want- Put me down ‘ren. Where’s my sash?” The two wedding sash’s had been bought for them by Connie and Sasha; one black with white text saying ‘Groom’, the other baby pink with purple text declaring ‘Bride’. Levi had adamantly refused to wear the pink one, seemed content to watch Eren strut around with it draped over his tuxedo for most of the night. It was only when a bottle of champagne and several shots of tequila had been introduced to Levi’s system that he stole the pink sash, threw the black one at Eren and proceeded to hold court like a queen berating her subjects.

It quickly started to become quite obvious why Levi never drank too much, the man was simply hilarious. And clingy. He latched onto Eren like another limb and wouldn’t let go. Until three hours later when he chased the catering staff around the kitchen with a cloth and spray, claiming 'he needs to show them how to do their shitting jobs properly’.

It wasn’t long after that Levi gave everyone the best entertainment of the night; he forgot how to swear.

Ever other word was now a PG version of the obligatory swear word or two Levi usually injects into each sentence. Erwin had to escort a hyperventilating Hange off the premises before Levi ‘shoves his flapping shoe up her dummy flappy ass’. Needless to say Hange’s subsequent howl of laughter didn’t help matters.

That had been an hour ago, and since that time Levi had continued to spout ludicrous tales about Hange; ranging from the time she stole Koi fish from the local gardens, to when she tried to make a telephone from tin cans and random wiring, consequently taking the entire office block’s power out with it.

He was still muttering his PG curses under his breath, his head tucked into Eren’s neck as he’s carried to their suite on the top floor of the hotel. They’d been lucky enough to find a three star hotel that had a cancellation for their executive suite, and they’d gotten a great deal on an event room. Levi’s eyes had nearly bugged out at the Jacuzzi tub; Eren had only managed to get him out of it by guilt tripping him with the fact that they were getting married in two hours, he almost expected Levi to insist they move the entire congregation to their hotel bathroom instead.

Managing to open the door one handed without jostling Levi too much, Eren quickly undressed the now sleepy drunk and tucked his little raven-haired husband into the soft bedding, a fond smile alight on his face as he watched him burrow into the sheets. No doubt Levi would chew him out for not letting him brush his teeth when he woke, complaining that his mouth tasted like a third world sewer. Honestly Eren would be surprised if Levi could even find his teeth right now.

After scrubbing his own mouth so the little grump would have one less thing to moan about, Eren quickly picked up their discarded clothes and joined Levi in bed. He was immediately latched onto like a needy octopus, legs and arms wrapping around him as he tried to accommodate his own limbs in Levi’s newly claimed territory. The smaller man always got cuddly when he’d had even the tiniest sip of alcohol. It was adorable really.

Eren’s nose was buried in Levi’s hair as they fell asleep, Levi already snoring lightly. He ran his thumb over the metal on his left ring finger, two bands; one passed down from mother to son to partner; the other chosen with it’s twin that sits on his husbands finger. They’re simple gold on the outside, but inside they’re engraved with their unofficial married names; Eren & Levi Jaeger-Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com).  
> A huge thank you to my supporters on Patreon. Patrons above a certain tier can see themselves listed [here](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com/patrons). You guys rock!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating upped to Explicit, and there is smut in this chapter.
> 
> "“Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.” Levi admits. The bitter truth that he couldn’t walk this world alone, not without Eren by his side. He’s not complete without this beautiful brunet; without his beautiful body, beautiful soul and beautiful nature."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't used the html hover option for the translations as it doesn't work properly on all devices, so I've added the translations in square brackets.

Levi’s mouth does taste like a sewer when he wakes, and barely spares a minute to gaze at his husband’s beautifully lax face before rushing into the bathroom to reacquaint himself with his toothbrush. He’s gargling the residual toothpaste out of his mouth when he gags and coughs mouthwash all over the sink. His eyes are wide in horror as flashes of memory are replayed in his mind. He rushes in cleaning up his mess and practically jumps on the bed, clambering up to straddle Eren and shake him awake.

“Eren, Eren, Eren!”

“Levi? What-”

“Eren, how much did I drink last night?” Levi’s voice cracks in worry, his nails are digging into Eren’s tanned skin, little white crescents marring the flesh. “What did I do?” Levi’s question isn’t really directed at Eren, just offered into the air as he slumps sideways and buries his face in his hands. Eren shifts to face him and tries to pull his hands away unsuccessfully.

“What do you remember?” Eren’s voice is still thick with sleep as he questions his distraught partner.

“Fuck all really. I remember the champagne, the gifts, the dance; you stepping on my toes.” He moves his hands to send a weak glare at Eren who smiles broadly. “My toes still hurt you little shit.”

“Hey! You married this little shit with two left feet.”

“Hmm, that I did. I also really need to know what happened last night.” Levi’s eyes are genuinely worried as he hopes Eren will enlighten him to his drunken blowout. The memories are still foggy but little clips are very clear even to a hungover Levi. He whines and presses his face into the bedding, Eren strokes his arm and coos at him.

“You didn’t do anything bad Levi, you just... let loose I guess.” Another whine is heard from underneath the halo of hair spread over the bedding. Eren sighs, “Look, you know I would tell you if you did anything extreme.”

Levi is silent now, rolling his face back and forth in the bedding as though trying to burrow into a hole. Eren huffs and scoops the distressed form into his arms.

“Hey, wanna get in the jacuzzi tub?” Eren tries to perk up his new husband. Levi sighs and takes a deep breath. He exhales slowly as he lifts himself from his misery, turning to look at Eren with hooded eyes,

“I’d much rather _get off_ in the jacuzzi tub.” He counters, shifting a leg between Eren’s thighs to rub against his groin. Eren hums and pulls Levi in between his legs, locking his ankles in the small of Levi’s back and pulling his husband's head down for a deep kiss.

Levi doesn’t complain, much, about Eren’s morning breath and is content to rub against the sleepy form below him. They make out lazily; smiling between kisses to necks and cheeks; their breath catching when sensitive spots are licked, tickled and bitten. Levi drags his nails over Eren’s ribs making him whine, Eren retaliates with his own nails scratching in Levi’s undercut causing him to shiver. They pick up the pace of their grinding, quickly pulling down their underwear enough to expose their cocks, groaning in appreciation of the slick glide from their precum.

Their left hands meet automatically to form a tight circle in which to thrust, the movement practised too much to be anything but perfect. Levi whines in his throat when he looks down to see the glinting metal on their fingers, and he can suddenly feel the differing texture that rubs against them as they hold each other tight.

Their eyes meet, pupils wide with lust and glazed in pleasure, and they gaze at each other as they whirl towards their release. Levi juts out a thumb that catches on the underside of Eren’s cockhead making him jolt and close his eyes as he arches up into Levi with a punched out groan, streaks of white covering their entwined hands. The heat of Eren’s release lands on Levi’s cock, already close to breaking point, and it’s the final push Levi needs to curl into himself, a high pitched whine in his throat as he bites a dull mark into Eren’s arched chest. They slump together, hands still loosely wrapped around limp members.

“I love you,” Levi breathes into Eren’s sweaty skin, a contented smile on his face as he looks up at Eren.

“And I you, Levi.” Eren replies with purest sincerity, carding his right hand, _clean_ hand, through the Levi’s soft hair.

“Shower and breakfast?” Levi enquires.

“You read my mind.” Eren grins.

* * *

Levi is seriously contemplating using his cutlery as deadly weapons. His napkin looks like it’d be long enough to wrap around someone’s neck. Maybe this balcony is high enough to push someone off. Telepathy isn’t working either, no matter how much he squints and hopes, they’re still breathing and not choking on their vegetarian food.

The newlywed couple are sat on a wide balcony, the establishment was a part of the breakfast restaurants their hotel offered. Eren had been delighted to find the small Turkish breakfast café and Levi readily agreed. He had become quite partial to the food; mainly because of how it pleased Eren when he said he enjoyed it. So now they were seated at a tiny table barely big enough to hold two plates, their legs brushing under the table as they ate.

Eren was heartily digging into his Mıhlama and cornbread, while Levi scowled at the next table over his Menemen and wheat toast. The focus of Levi’s glare didn’t seem to notice him, the two women were too busy ogling his new husband. Oh Levi _knew_ his husband was gorgeous, those eyes were only the start of the godlike perfection that is the man who sleeps next to him every night. While Levi allowed himself to salivate over Eren’s ass in tight jeans, he _hated_ it when other’s blatantly gossiped about what parts of his husband they wanted to lick. Especially when they thought they couldn’t be understood.

Their reasoning for choosing a Turkish café this morning is because Eren’s mother was born there, and he loved this little connection he could have. Levi’s mother was born in France and raised him with the language, therefore he spoke _very_ good French. As he was about to demonstrate.

“Nom de Dieu. J’en ai ral le cul de vous écouter parler de mon mari. [For God’s sake. I’m so fucking fed up listening to you talk about my husband.]” The women stop chattering, mouths dropping open and closed like shocked fish. “Tu me gonfles. [You’re pissing me off.]” He finishes admonishing them with venom.

Eren had stopped talking when Levi started, he knew that when the shorter man used French he was either really turned on, or _really_ pissed off. Obviously it was the latter.

Knowing Eren couldn’t understand what Levi had said to them he switched to English, “If you wanted a piece of meat to drool over for breakfast you should have ordered some!” Levi’s grip on his fork was bending the metal, rage burned like ice in his cold glare.

A hand was fisted in the front of his shirt and he was pulled forwards, barely registering intense green eyes, before lips met his own. A tongue snaked into his mouth that he preceded to battle with his own. He tangled his fingers in Eren’s hair and barely registered the women’s parting comment of, “T’es qu’un petit connard. [You little asshole.]”

Fire burned in his gut as he was ravaged by his new husband, stumbling as he was dragged from café (only just remembering to throw bills at the hostess), and practically carried back to their room where he was thrown onto the bed.

Eren slowly stalked towards him, stripping off his clothes with so little grace it was funny. But to Levi, it was the most _glorious_ sight. Eren tugged on his ankles and dragged him to the edge of the bed, both pairs of hands quickly relieving Levi of his clothing.

“Talk to me Levi.” He knew what Eren wanted, how he always became frantic to hear Levi praise him in French while they fucked.

“Tu as de beaux yeux Eren. [You have beautiful eyes Eren.]” He muttered into Eren’s ear as the brunet latched his lips to the pale neck. “Tu es trés beau. [You’re very handsome.]”

Eren moaned and sucked on Levi’s collarbone, trailing kisses down as the compliments kept coming.

“Tu es l’homme de mes rêves. [You’re the man of my dreams.]”

Eren licks up the underside of Levi’s cock and sucks harshly on the head.

“Tu es l’amour de ma vie. [You’re the love of my life.]”

Levi’s cock hits the back of Eren’s throat as he rubs a thumb harshly against Levi’s taint.

“Je me perds en vous. [I lose myself in you.]”

Levi’s gut coils and he pulls harshly on Eren’s hair as he releases down the his throat.

“Ou as-tu été toute ma vie? [Where have you been all my life?]” Levi mutters as he calms his breathing, a flush dusted across his face. Eren crawls up Levi’s body and shocks Levi by responding in French.

“À tes côtés. [By your side.]” He declares as he takes Levi’s left hand in his, kissing the metal bands, “Toujours. [Always.]”

“Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. [I can’t live without you.]” Levi admits. The bitter truth that he couldn’t walk this world alone, not without Eren by his side. He’s not complete without this beautiful individual; without his beautiful body, beautiful soul and beautiful nature.

“Embrasse-moi. [Kiss me.]” Levi pleads.

Eren surges forward to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com).  
> A huge thank you to my supporters on Patreon. Patrons above a certain tier can see themselves listed [here](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com/patrons). You guys rock!


End file.
